Chapitre number one
by VENGEANCEboom
Summary: Marie ! J'ai très peur ! - Pourquoi mon bébé? - Pour Sirius ... - Il va bien! Tiens, c'est lui qui appelle. - Allo? Vous êtes bien Mrs. Sullivan? Mr. Black est votre frère? Celui ci est dans le coma ...


Ce jour là , j'avais 10 ans. Ce jour là, je ne savait pas que la magie existait. Maintenant, j'ai 20 ans. Et tout à changé. Je peux vous le raconter, mon histoire, mais, sa risque d'être long. Vous vous en foutez? D'accord. Tout commença ce matin là.

Je réveilla en sursaut. Oui maintenant tout aller bien. Le vieil homme était mort, et Marie m'avait récupéré. Ma Marie. Ma grande cousine qui vivait en France. Elle m'a appris le français, mais l'anglais me plaisait assez. Avec elle je parle beaucoup anglais. Bref, passons. Je me sentis mal. Ma maman ... Je veux dire Marie, a cru que j'avais de la fièvre. Et à cette instant, je lâcha le morceau :

" _ Maman, euuuuuuuh Marie, je suis inquiet pour mon tonton!

_ Mais tonton Sirius va bien! Tiens je crois que c'est lui qui appelle! "

bibibibibibibibibibibibibibib

" _ Allo? Mrs Sullivan? Oui, Mr. Black à eu un accident et nous avons trouvé votre numéro dans son portable. Vous êtes sa sœur?

_ fjkfhrefgekjfe? Oui ... "

Elle pleurait. Sans renifler ou quoi, juste des belles larmes coulantes. On remarquait sa beauté quand quelqu'un est serein quand il pleure. Elle était brune des beaux yeux clairs de la couleur de la mer. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Les chaussures de Cendrillon colorée en rouge! Elle était tout simplement belle avec son teint d'un ton satin clair. Elle ne se maquillait jamais, elle disait " Pourquoi mettre du noir sur mes cils, alors qui sont marrons? " ou encore " Se cacher derrière du maquillage parce qu'on s'aime pas comme on n'est? J'ai pas envie de ressembler à ma mère! " . Elle me faisait rire. La je voulait pleurer.

bibibibbibibibibibibibibibibibibibibibibib

" _ Allo? Mrs. Sullivan? MRS. SULLIVAN? "

Et là tout s'enchaina très vite. Marie tomba par terre. Je voulais la réveiller mais j'entendis les pompiers. Ils me firent monter dans le camion. Je n'avais rien compris. Au bout de 1 minute, on était a l'hôpital. Tout le monde courais. Il l'on mis dans une chambre, et ils sortirent pour aller chercher le médecin.

Elle ouvra les yeux.

" - MARIE! "

Je lui fit un gros calin.

" - Mon chéri, approche, approche.

- Tu as l'air malade.

- Oui je le suis, attend laisse moi parler. Tiens prend cet argent. Pars à Londres et va voir Sirius à l'hôpital. Tu ne vas sûrement rien comprendre mais il n'a rien. Il l'ont pris juste pour le rendre malade. Je vais me rétablir le 15. Nous somme le 13 alors tu as deux jours pour aller chercher Sirius et donne leurs tout l'argent contre ton tonton Sirius. Ahhhhhhhhh ...

- Marie? MARIE? Tu es morte? "

Je regarda la machine bizarre. Papa m'avait dit que c'était les battements du cœur et que s'il était à 20 on appuis sur le bouton rouge sur la télécommande. Elle était à 67. VIVANTE! Je cru que des ailes me poussait dans le dos. Et Marie m'appelait mon " ange ". Je me suis parié que si je réussissais, à 18 ans je me tatouerais des ailes dans le dos.

" - Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! VAS PRENDRE TA DOUCHEE!

- Ouep mais part de la salle de bain parce que hier j'ai eu une crise cardiaque! "

Elle me taquine encore aujourd'hui! Bon je vais résumé la partie juste après : j'ai des ailes dans le dos. Capiche? Si pas capiche relit la partie en haut :) Hier elle est restée dans la salle de bain l'autre! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle est pas ma mère. Elle pourras pas encore remplacer Marie ... Et maman ... Et l'autre pourras pas encore remplacer papa! Il faut qu'on s'apprécie car sa fait que 1 mois qu'il sont là! Je suis cardiaque car j'ai vu un homme tué Marie :'(. Il n'avait pas le DROIT! C'était comme ma MERE! Ce personnage immonde s'appelle Lucius. J'ai oublié son nom de famille. Il l'a regardé comme si c'était une POUSSIÈRE et il l'a TUER COMME SI UNE BRUNE AVEC DES YEUX BLEUS N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT D'EXISTER! Connard, va! Je veux que lui et sa famille crèvent. TOUS! Mais Sirius fait partie de sa famille, et moi aussi ( famille éloigné car Sirius est le cousin de leur fils )

Je vais les tuer si ils me touche juste un cheveu. GRRR!


End file.
